School of Making Up
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place during "Rhyme and Reason", Sasuke teaches Violet on how reconciliation works. A Naruto/WordGirl crossover story.


"Lesson One!"

Sasuke Uchiha is seen at Fair City by downtown giving lessons to a girl named Violet Heaslip on how to make up with her best friend, Becky Botsford. This is because she ended up breaking her friendship with the latter upon learning her secret, and that is being WordGirl due to being lied upon repeatedly. He sees her as an equal because like her, he has a best friend who doesn't try telling him of his little secret, and that is Naruto Uzumaki. If losing to his object of revenge, his older brother Itachi Uchiha wasn't enough, Naruto just couldn't tell of how he's getting stronger than him, let alone his training with Jiraiya.

As a result, Sasuke and Violet saw them as deception and betrayal because of being out of the loop by the respective people they call friends. That's one thing they have in common despite the fact the former is an emo, while the latter is a hippie.

"You don't have anywhere near a thing or two of your friend. You literally have to be ready to explode with happiness at any given moment. With this, you'll never miss an opportunity to forgive someone for what happened," the ninja explained the lesson.

"Um, okay..." the girl seems to get the lesson as she approached the Butcher who is robbing a jewelry store. "You, Butcher."

"Huh, me?" the villain turned to her.

"Look, you really need to forgive this man for being pompous to not give you some jewels for your crimes," Violet smiled while facing him. "Of course, you should apologize of trying to rob him because it's quite naughty to rob things that don't belong to you. Maybe then it would be nice if you can forgive yourself for causing some crimes."

As for Sasuke seeing this...

"That isn't... Oh boy," he said with chagrin and head down.

This is going to be complicated than what he thought would be.

"Lesson Two! Take all forgiveness seriously, even easy ones. Get used to reconciliation," the next lesson is said.

"Uh..." Violet seems to get the lesson if she doesn't try to screw things up like the last one.

Suddenly, some man ended up bumping onto another man upon crossing the street.

"Excuse me, sir..." the former tried to call the latter.

"I shall assist you," Violet approached him.

"Huh?"

In fact, she approached the the latter and begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry this man bumped while you were crossing the street. Don't worry, he won't do it again."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"That's not what I meant either," Sasuke makes a face palm.

Finally, at the Heaslip residence outside...

"Now, Lesson Three!" the ninja explained. "Completely fill your mind with pictures of your former friend, and then put down your niceness on paper."

"Uh-huh..." Violet starts drawing. Being a good artist that she is, she is quite good at drawing. As she finished, she shows Sasuke her drawing of Becky as WordGirl, but it looks scary and tough-looking.

"What the...?" Sasuke face palmed at this with chagrin, and then grabs her paper to rip it piece by piece. He makes his rant on the matter. "What's wrong with you? You can't make your former friend scary and tough-looking!"

This concludes his lessons are not helping her in being friends with Becky again, let alone the fact that they're alike.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For my first WordGirl fanfiction, it's a crossover story with Naruto. The Sasuke for this story is before he went from good to bad, and that is Pre-Shippuden where he used to wear a forehead protector and it has no scratch. What do you think of the idea about him and Violet have a lot in common even if they have contrasting personalities? Think about it. Both are good at arts, wear blue clothing, not much sane, and having a best friend who is quite keeping them out of the loop of their powers. Of course, this took place in Rhyme and Reason. Sasuke sees Naruto the very things Violet sees Becky of. For example, deception and betrayal is what they see on them for being out of the loop.  
**

 **Try reading Mending Friendship, a Naruto + WordGirl crossover fanfiction, and you'll understand that Sasuke and Violet have a lot in common than what both of them think of.**


End file.
